Ašvieniai
by Akari-Chaan
Summary: The prophecy referred to a single baby boy. Not a set of twins. Dumbledore turned his attentions onto the obvious choice, Neville Longbottom – ignoring Harry and his sister Violet in the process. With a deformed horcrux embedded in their young minds and left alone to explore. Well, wasn't this Dumbledore's first mistake? OC/TMR, HP/LL, Side-With-Voldemort Fic, OC-POV. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ašvieniai

_Ašvieniai – Divine twins of Lithuanian mythology._

* * *

><p>The prophecy referred to a single baby boy. Not a set of twins. Dumbledore turned his attentions onto the obvious choice, Neville Longbottom – ignoring Harry and his sister Violet in the process. Well, wasn't that his first mistake? OCTMR, HP/LL, Dark-Fic, Side-With-Voldemort Fic, OC-POV. AU.

* * *

><p>Chapter one – Reliance.<p>

"Haven't you heard of Potter hunting yet, Freak?" A slightly overweight boy taunted a boy that looked to be a few years younger than him, with messy black hair.

The green-eyed Potter's eyes narrowed at the much larger boy. What did his horrid cousin mean by that? Harry Potter didn't exactly have the time or energy to deal with Dudley at this moment, he just wanted to get to the small ally between two of the school buildings – he'd promised Violet he'd make it there as soon as possible.

Harry obviously wasn't paying enough attention to his portly cousin because he gained a piggish look on his face. "Well, you better start running Potter!" he said nastily.

Harry blinked, he obviously hadn't been paying enough attention. Although when you actually lived with your bully, you learnt a few things. Like when being told to run, usually equates to disappearing. Harry ran.

Dudley Dursley followed him, not nearly being fast enough to catch up to the much smaller boy. Unfortunately for Harry, Dudley had many friends, a few of whom was on their school's track team. Harry couldn't run as fast as these kids could. Dudley quickly cornered Harry by the playground. He raised his meaty fist, looking mock serious. "Are you ready for this Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened in innocent horror – he was resigned, he knew what would happen. His cousin was a bully. He had to deal with it – Harry knew he was an odd nine-year old, and he knew that Dudley didn't like odd people. Just as his fist was to make contact with Harry's face, Harry found himself wishing that Dudley would just _go away. _

Harry didn't want to be hit, who did? All Harry really wanted was to do was escape in the fantasy of one of his books… _Go away! _Harry begged in his mind, letting his bright eyes slip shut. A few moments passed by and Harry felt someone tugging on his arm.

In confusion Harry opened his eyes to see a girl about an inch shorter than he was, looking like a mirror image of him. Except her eyes were alight with excitement. Harry's own eyes were confused, they were still in the playground, but Dudley and his friends were…gone?

"How'd you do that?" Violet asked her voice brighter than Harry thought he'd ever heard it. But he had no idea what it was that she'd thought he'd done.

"Do what?" Harry asked urgently, as Violet kept tugging his arm further away from the playground and towards a small little ally situated between two buildings that was just big enough for the two twins to sit comfortably.

"Dudley was about to hit you," Violet stated bluntly, her hands playing with the excess of her overly big shirt. "Then you closed your eyes – and he, he just went – gone. He disappeared!"

"He disappeared?" Harry said, his voice panicking. This was very bad! He could barely even imagine the trouble that they were going to get in back at home with their Aunt and Uncle! He'd made their most adored and perfect son (in their eyes at least) disappear! Violet didn't seem to share his horror.

"Yes! It was amazing – I wonder if we can harness that power of yours? I wonder if I have it..." Violet mused, almost as if she was talking to herself. "Do we need to be in a stressful situation for it to happen?" she pondered.

His sister's mind was obviously elsewhere. Harry though, was currently focused on the issue at hand. They would get into terrible trouble if Dudley was hurt – Aunt Petunia might even not let them have dinner! Added to the fact that they didn't get lunch and hardly any breakfast was for them – Harry didn't know what to do!

"Oh, here," Violet said suddenly, he thoughts fully coming down from whatever power-trip they'd had before. Harry looked down at her deathly pale hand, which was holding an apple, as green as their eyes. Harry eyed the girl suspiciously. He wouldn't turn down food – and diffidently not something as good-looking as this apple but…

"Vie," Harry began, Dudley was the furthest thing from his mind now that he was presented with food. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it, a grade five by the looks of it. He was distracted by your little show."

Dudley's disappearance danced back into Harry's mind, but he was simply too hungry to care. Harry reached out a grabbed the fruit, taking a bite before handing it back. They shared everything. They shared their food, their troubles, their grades, and their birthday. Hell they even shared their bedroom, bed and clothes.

"Don't look at me like that Harry," Violet said, her eyes unforgiving. "We deserve the apple more than that fat tard."

"Where do you even learn those words?" Harry sniped, taking another large bite of the apple.

Violet shrugged, not bothering to answer his question and Harry wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. Harry had more important things to worry about after all – Violet didn't even seem concerned with Dudley's disappearance…

* * *

><p>Violet Potter would never be considered as normal. She knew that, she loved that fact. Because simply put, Violet Potter and her brother Harry were the furthest from normal that you could get. At the start she did believe that it was simply Harry that was different, after the Dudley situation when they were nine. But Violet grew to realise – that they were about as normal as the other.<p>

They were twins after all, and they did share everything.

She'd realised on their tenth birthday, she realised that she could channel the power that Harry had that night. It was brilliant. She just wished she knew how to draw this power out. Her situation was completely different from the one that drew Harry's power out. Harry was under threat.

Violet wasn't.

Aunt Petunia had decided the best birthday gift for Violet was to cut her hair to the length of her ears. Violet was very fond of her hair, and understandably upset with it hacked off. The next day she'd awoken to find her hair even longer than it had been before she cut it. Every time after that that their errant Aunt tried to cut her hair, it just grew back – longer than the last time.

Oh they'd been punished so much for that small lapse in their judgement. Violet sometimes questioned why Harry seemed to get into trouble for things she did and vice versa but she just figured that was how life worked – they were twins, basically the same person! Of course they'd get punished for the same things, they're grades were identical after all.

* * *

><p>"-That's two less than last year!" The boy yelled at his parents. Violet Potter couldn't really be bothered to pay much attention to him, wishing that Harry would stop looking at the scene with a morbid sort of amusement. She was more focused in eating as much bacon as she possibly could without becoming sick.<p>

The one day a year where she could eat a tonne and no one would be any the wiser. Dudley Dursley's birthday. The fat pig for a cousin would open presents and whine about not getting enough. It was common sense. Distantly she heard the phone go off in the corner of the house, but Petunia was too busy trying to sooth Dudley to pay much attention to it.

The noise seemed to remind Harry that there was food to be eaten though, and he dug into the remaining bacon with gusto. It wasn't like they were starving for food – Violet made sure of that fact, but you would never know when you had to go on a dry streak from food.

No one in this house ever noticed the small portions of food disappearing every day, and if they did, they obviously blamed it on something else. She took easy things – a few slices of bread here, a bag of chips there and if she was feeling extra daring, extra dinner leftovers. It wasn't only the Dursley's food that she stole either, she was getting quite fond of taking small things out of the other kids lunchboxes at school – they never seem to realise that it was her taking those things.

Honestly, the apples were her favourites.

Harry would simply shake his head at his sister, he didn't approve, but he didn't say a word against it either. Harry didn't want to starve, he wanted to survive just as much as she did. The phone went off again, this time its shrill noise went above Dudely now that he'd stopped shirking.

Petunia went to go and pick it up. In the meantime, Dudley began to unwrap his presents, this time Violet stopped eating to watch. He opened a pretty expensive watch, which she didn't expect to gain to use out of. A few new computer games that she was sure Harry would enjoy if given the chance, a new bike – which she fully expected to be able to utilize when he got board of it in a few days and a few new books – that Harry seemed to already have his eye on. It wasn't like the boy would notice anything missing. Violet wasn't even sure that Dudley knew how to read.

The boy's joy with escaping into literature was something that didn't understand very well. But she guessed it was her fault for realising that they could read the many books that Dudley dumped into their room during their 'punishment' periods.

In her defence, she hadn't expected him to take to them so well. Petunia stalked back into the room anger lined on her horse-like face. "Mrs Figg can't take _them. _She's broken her leg."

Dudely's eyes widened with horror and Harry's widened with pleasure. Violet didn't know why he seemed to hate it over at Mrs Figg's so much – she for one loved the ability to get away from this crazy place she was forced to call her families residence. "Is there anyone else?" Vernon asked, his eyes narrowing at Violet in displeasure, like it was all her fault that these things seemed to be happening.

She merely gave her uncle the most innocent look that she could muster. He looked over to glare at Harry instead, who wilted slightly. "No. Anyone who would has gone away. What about your sister?"

"Don't be stupid, she _hates_ them!"

Violet was starting to become amused, she hated Vernon's sister just as much. "Well, we don't have enough room in the car for both of them!" Petunia snapped.

"Perhaps…" Vernon began slowly. "We could leave them at home."

"They'd leave the house in ruins Vernon!" Petunia almost yelled, causing Dudley to break out on massive fake tears – not that his family knew that.

"I-I-I d-don't want t-them t-to come! T-they ruin e-everything!" he cried shooting a nasty look at Harry.

That was when Violet came up with an idea. "Why don't you lock us in our room? We can't destroy anything – and Dudley's birthday is saved form the likes of us," Violet said her voice devoid of any emotion. Harry looked against.

Vernon nodded his head in agreement and Dudley stopped crying. "It could work, I suppose… but..." Petunia was hesitating.

"Don't worry Pet, as the girl said, we don't want to ruin Dudley's birthday with the freaks," Vernon soothed, playing right into Violet's hand. The Dursley's quickly got ready and locked the twins into their bedroom, Violet and Harry just sat on their bed until they could hear the tell-tail signs of Dudley's friend coming over and finally the engine disappearing.

Violet got off the bed and started to stretch before swiping though one of their tiny draws for a key. "You stole Uncle Vernon's key!" Harry exclaimed, eyeing the silver material like it was foreign.

Violet snorted, and reached her arm through the cat-flap that had been installed for when they'd done the wrong thing and still needed to be feed, and pushed the key into the hole, and heard a click as it unlocked. "I don't know why you're so surprised, honestly."

Harry shook his head, and opened his mouth to protest before Violet cut him off – "I'm going to have a shower and steal some non-perishable foods, then we can go to the store and buy more, actually, I've taken quite a bit of Vernon's money."

"Violet!" Harry protested weakly. "That isn't right!"

Violet shrugged, she knew that she had a slightly off sense of morals. "Play some of Dudley's new games, you need a shower too though."

Harry seemed to give up at the prospect of video games and left the room to go to Dudley's and start setting up one of the zombie games. Violet kept walking down the hall towards her Aunt's bathroom. Quickly she got under the stream of hot water, and washed herself using her Aunt's expensive haircare treatments. She'd never notice the small amounts that she'd take were even missing.

It was always the best part. She stepped out of the shower after a few minutes, not really caring to stay under there for much longer, and she dried herself before hanging the towel back to dry. It was the best move to just use one of the towel's that they used, after all she didn't want her to question the extra washing.

Violet moved to get dressed in the slightly ill-fitting clothing that her Aunt had brought her from the thrift-store. She was glad, after all, that her Aunt had seen the flaw in dressing her in Dudley's old clothes. They simply didn't fit her – at all. Poor Harry, didn't share the same fate as her though.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she set upon brushing the mass tangles of her hair with her aunt's brush. She stared at herself for a while doing this. She had such a small thin face – delicate was the word for it, Harry once said she looked like a fairy, until she pointed out they looked the same – upon which he retracted the statement.

Her favourite part of herself were the bright emerald green eyes that would always stand out no matter what anyone else did to them. The shape of hers were a bit more angular than Harry's, but they were still very similar. When she was finished brushing her hair, she tore the black strands out of the brushes so that her aunt didn't realise that she'd been using it.

She'd made that mistake once, it was the reason that they'd had a lock on their door. She walked out of the bathroom to dispose of the hair in the least incriminating way, she threw it out the back door – and let the wind carry it away.

Violet smirked, before heading over to her Aunt's bedroom to liberate a few small tokens, such as the coins always left in Vernon's pants after working – which he never took out and usually went through the washing machine. She took a small amount of a sweet smelling face rub, mainly because she liked its smell and she quickly scanned her Aunt's drawers in case anything new had popped up that she wasn't aware about.

After she collected her things, she went to the kitchen and took a few bags of chips, and some crackers that appeared to only have a few missing. She carried her things back to her and Harry's room before separating them. The food went into a plastic rubbish-binned lined box, which had once held one of Dudley's pair of shoes – with a slightly discoloured apple, and a few hard candies. The money she'd liberated went into a small pink coin purse that she'd found in the basement one day when she was doing the washing.

It was starting to get quite heavy. Violet quickly went up to Dudley's bedroom to shoo Harry off into the shower, upon which he did – with a very heavy look upon his face. With Harry out of the room, she scanned Dudley's bedroom, which was the biggest treasure chest in the house.

Dudley was spoiled to the point of insanity. Most of his broken and useless items was stored in their room anyway, but there were still those gems that Dudley never noticed missing. For instance, Violet's eyes zoned in on his piggy bank resting innocently on his bedside table. He never put money into it, but Petunia put a five pound note in it every night.

Like he'd notice when a few would go missing! Violet jarred the pig open and took a few of the wrinkled notes, before placing it carefully back. She continued to frisk his room, checking pockets of his clothing, managing to get the most money she'd ever held in her hands.

Quickly, she left Dudley's room, lest Harry found her in there – he always disproved her stealing from the Dursleys. He was a very righteous person, she mused, whereas she wasn't. That seemed to be the only difference between the twins, one of them was concerned about other people, and what was right, whilst the other was only concerned about herself and her twin, the idea of right and wrong seemed to blur.

They couldn't be any more different.

"Violet?"

"Yes Harry?" Violet asked, slipping back into their bedroom moments before Harry turned to enter the same room. Harry's clean face broke into a smile when he saw her sitting there innocently.

"There you are. Do you want to go down to the store?" he asked, casually, taking charge of their next course of action like he normally did. Violet nodded her head, sitting straight and lacing up her muddy runners.

She hated this place, she hated that she wasn't fed enough, she hated that she was dressed in rags, she hated that she owned nothing, she hated that she was treated like she wasn't even human. She hated her family – well, not Harry, but Harry understood what it was like.

The twins snuck out from the back door, and slipped around the side so that the neighbours couldn't see them leave. This was the most dangerous part, they couldn't just leave in case it got back to the Dursleys. Violet didn't want them to realise that they'd managed to find a way around the lock on their door.

She didn't want to know what they would do if they would get caught. She didn't have a way around it then, they'd starve more than they already were and… and… she didn't want to think about it.

The two held hands as they walked down the street, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Violet didn't say anything and neither did Harry. They didn't need to make meaningless talk – it's almost like they could feel each other emotions at times, most things didn't need to be voiced between them.

Harry was all Violet needed, and Violet was all Harry would ever need. They didn't see a day where that would ever change.


	2. Chapter 2

Ašvieniai

_Ašvieniai – Divine twins of Lithuanian mythology._

**Recap: **Harry and Violet are left with an abusive family, they discover their abilities and Violet steals many possessions.

**Warning: **The POV throughout this piece, hell, throughout most chapters is going to change. Expect numerous POV changes. Generally between Harry and Violet. Whilst the majority will most likely be in Violet's POV – as I prefer writing from a females mind. I'm going to do a bit of Harry as well. You've be warned!

**Chapter Two – Options**

_VIOLET POV_

Violet felt like her and Harry's options were running thin. She had hoped that they'd be able to get a scholarship to a boarding school for a high school so that they wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys for most of the year. But there was always the fact that many schools were boy only and girl only. She would not let them get separated. Finishing primary school was meant to be a happy time for Violet and Harry, but the black-haired girl simply couldn't stop worrying.

Harry was glad that Dudley's gang couldn't hunt him, and Violet was happy about getting older and finally being able to get out from their families thumb. Plus, Stonewall High was meant to have many, _many_ students, hundreds in fact. It was a place where it was easy to be lost in the horde of students and fade into the background.

There was also the larger amount of kids to steal food… _liberate_ food off. Not that Harry would allow her to do something such as that, but Violet was getting rather good at it. So good in fact, that she'd taken a shining on stealing Nancy Bobet's hair ribbons out of her hair. The poor girl kept assuming that it fell out and getting new ones. Different sizes and colours. Violet's favourite were the red ones, she loved the colour red. The colour of passion.

Harry didn't approve of her new hobby. But with school over, Violet didn't have anything to steal and they had no food coming in. Violet felt the pangs of hunger that had never been this bad before, and Violet was feeling panicked.

Harry felt this from her and kept her out of the house, they wondered down the streets, playing in the park for a few hours and sometimes they walked past a small smattering of shops where Violet would sniffle claiming she lost her parents until they gave her some candy and Harry would come and say that their parents were looking for them.

The candy wasn't much but the sugar kept them going. Nothing they ever had was very much. One day, they'd have more than one or to hard candies, one day she wouldn't watch as Dudley paraded around the Dursleys living room in his ridiculous new uniform for his Smelitngs uniform.

It was simply pathetic. When Violet and Harry walked back into the house, they're senses were assaulted by some sort of foul smell. Violet followed Harry into the kitchen to figure out what it was – she assumed. Violet wrinkled her nose, and she knew that Harry was doing the same by their Aunt's horrid face.

"Where have you two been?" the woman asked with a pinched expression glaring down at the two ten-year-olds. "Your chores haven't been done. The laundry is a mess!" The last part was solely directed at her. Harry didn't get the jobs like that – he got the 'heavy lifting' jobs.

It was pathetic, she was no one's servant. Before she was able to give the horrid woman some sort of rude remark, Harry cut in. "We're terribly sorry Aunt Petunia, we'll get right on it!" How he managed to sound so earnest was beyond her.

"You better be," the woman said glaring, before turning to mix whatever was in the pot.

Violet couldn't help herself. "What on earth is that?"

Anger flashed in the older woman's eyes and Violet cursed herself. She knew better than to speak out against this women, she knew how to deal with her and she still put herself through this!? "Don't ask questions!" the rule of a happy life… "It's your new school uniform."

Violet could see Harry's eye twitch and she realised that they'd have no friends or chances of fitting in at Stonewall High, but they still had each other. "Get to work," she grumbled shooing the twins who were just staring at her with an 'are-you-serious' face.

Harry departed her to weed the garden as she moved onto the basement where the Dursley's held their laundry. They were going to stand out like a sore thumb, she realised, that would make blending in a harder task – of course she'd make amendments to her plans, but such a drawback was highly unnecessary.

Violet sighed, carefully checking pockets of all the pants before she threw them in the washing. Dudley sometimes didn't have unwrapped sticky candy in his pockets, but it was best she removed that, lest her and Harry be blamed for such a task. Violet snorted, one day they'd be rich and famous and oh, oh, would the Durselys pay!

* * *

><p>HARRY POV<p>

"Get the mail, boy," Vernon grunted, his head hidden behind his paper. Harry made no sound as he stood up, barely making eye contact with Violet as he left to get the afore mentioned mail. It was best not to argue or kick up a fuss. Using this ideology, they rarely got bothered.

That's all Harry wanted, to be left alone (with his sister of course), and not bothered by the likes of people who didn't care a bit about him. Harry quickly swiped the mail from the mailbox, shuffling though it in case his school had thought to send a letter on Violet or Dudley's behaviour from the year.

Dudely he could care less about, but Violet he did. Violet was a very special person, but she was an all-round troublemaker, but not really by choice. She just stole a lot of things, and she tricked people (mainly the lady at the canteen) to give her free food. If someone realised she was playing them all…

Well, Harry would be there to work as a buffer. Not to say that he thought that her stealing was wrong in a sense, because it was, and she really shouldn't do it but… he couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement when she managed to nab a book from the library for him to read.

He was honestly shocked that she didn't have a criminal record yet. Or that Uncle Vernon hadn't noticed all his missing money. She'd taken so much that he suspected that it wasn't only from their Uncle that she'd been taking it from. He'd have to wait until the right moment to broach the subject – because Violet couldn't just keep taking things!

Deciding he was taking too long, he started walked as he flipped. Stopping once he reached a rather curious letter. It was addressed to him.

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry's hand quivered, what was this about? And how did they know the size of his room? Harry's eyes flickered over to the one behind it seeing an identical writing but this time addressed to Violet. So Violet got one too…. What was it? Realising that he was again taking too long, he began to walk back slipping Violet's letter into the cupboard under the stairs.

She'd want to read it later, with no one around. Just in case it had something their task of stealing things got out of hand. Harry paused briefly before putting his in there too. If it was identical, then maybe they were both being brought up on theft charges.

From what Harry read they were pretty serious charges! They didn't want to go through them, honestly! Harry quickly made his way back into the Kitchen and ignored the questions on why it took so long, he just handed over the letters and went back to his portioned food rations.

He looked over at Violet's curious, and worried green eyes and arranged his features into an expression that said 'later'. Violet nodded her head slowly, dipping back down to eat her food as well. Harry watched on as Vernon read his mail, informing the group over how his sister Marge was ill.

Harry had always hated her and her dogs, but not as much as Violet did. He swore if he hadn't stopped her that she would've killed the thing. At one point Harry wouldn't have minded.

"We're out of milk," Petunia muttered absentmindedly looking over at Dudley. "Do you want to go for a walk Dudders?"

"No, my friends are coming over, remember mum?" Dudley wined, slamming his fist into the table. Causing Uncle Vernon to chuckle.

"I don't suppose you can get it Vernon?" His Aunt asked slowly, the expression on her face was not happy about going the day without any milk.

Uncle Vernon shock his head, and started talking about how late he was. If he was late, Harry thought snidely, then shouldn't he be leaving?

"Harry and I can go and get it Aunt Petunia, it's only around the corner," Violet interjected with the sweetest look on her face. Harry shivered, it was that look that could let her get away with anything, and it didn't work on him of course. But she'd seen her use it on numerous older people to get free food.

Petunia nodded her head, accepting. "I want a receipt," Petunia intoned sharply. Harry noticed a movement in her face that showed his displeasure. "And _all_ of the change."

It seemed to their Aunt seemed to have caught on to Violet's personality. Violet for her part, looked extremely displeased with this turn of her 'favour' for their Aunt. Perhaps Harry could make her feel a bit better with the letters, after all it'd be better if they opened them up far away from this house.

Violet would be so proud of him if she could read his thoughts. They quickly left the table after Uncle Vernon left and Aunt Petunia went off to the kitchen to start preparing snacks for Dudley and his friend, despite the fact that they'd mostly just eaten breakfast.

Violet went to their room, most likely to add one of her ribbons to her hair – Harry wasn't very happy that she'd taken them from Nancy, but he knew that nothing he would have said would stop Violet.

She was much too fond of her ribbons.

Harry used his time to retrieve their letters and hide them in his baggy shirt. As he was stuffing them in, Petunia almost caught him. "What are you doing?" She asked his suspiciously. Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Here's the money, don't you dare spend any of the change."

Harry nodded his head, quickly, not speaking a word, letting his Aunt storm off with a huff. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Violet walk out of the front door and he quickly followed her, practically running from the house. When he caught up to his sisters brisk pace, she simply said; "I'm surprised that they don't think you're a mute. You hardly say a word around them."

"I'm not _you,_ I can't tell when they're angry so I just stay quiet," Harry muttered, his eye twitching in slight annoyance. "It's better than being punished."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Reading body language isn't _hard_, Harry. I'm surprised that with the amount of books you consume you can't read people too."

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled slightly, it wasn't his fault! He could tell if someone was angry or happy but the way Violet did it… it was like she could read people's minds! "Oh, we got letters."

"We got what?!" Violet stopped in her tracks staring at Harry like he was an oddity. Harry pulled the wrinkled envelopes out and handed Violet the one that read 'Miss. V. Potter'.

She opened it slowly with wide eyes. Where Harry just ripped his open, eager to know what was contained in the letter. The paper felt heavy, which on no end confused him, but he just charged on through. He opened the first part and it looked like an equipment list and it had the oddest things on it – really, a cat, owl or toad?

Who the hell owned owls?!

He reached for the next letter, skimming its content.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry's eyes winded drastically. This had to be some sort of joke… honestly! He was just Harry, a nerdy kid that was picked on by his cousin and his twin sister was a compulsive thief. He couldn't be a…wizard?

"Magic?" Violet muttered, gaining his attention. "That what we can do Harry! Magic! It all makes sense now!"

"Vie, I don't think…"

"You never do," Violet snapped, and Harry winced, he thought a hell of a lot more than Violet did more often than not. She always got carried off with her crazy schemes! "Think about it Harry! Magic! If we can control it, imagine what we could do!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, knowing where Violet's mind was going. "You're not to hurt anyone with our… magic, Violet. Or steal anything – that would be an unfair advantage."

"But Harry-"

"No. What do you think they mean by await your owl?" Harry asked, closing down the whole topic of discussion.

Violet shrugged. "I swore I saw an owl when we were leaving, I thought it was a hallucination brought on from _starving _to death_." _

Harry resolutely ignored her. "If…if we go to this Hogwarts, how are we meant to explain it to the Dursleys? And pay for it? I mean look at the stuff on this list!"

Violet's shoulders dropped, and Harry felt bad for crushing Violet's dreams but it needed to be done. It was unrealistic, and they had more important things to worry about than some fancy half-fast idea about magic. "I didn't consider that…" Violet muttered. "I can think of something!"

Harry nodded absent mindedly, not really doubting that the girl could – but Harry honestly couldn't think of a way they could go to this school. The twins brought their milk, Harry shoving the receipt into his pocket, and Violet didn't even try to take some of the change and fix the receipt to match the numbers.

The entered Private drive in silence, which wasn't uncommon for them, but it wasn't common for them either.

"Harry look!" Violet hissed, pointing at the roof. There was an owl, a bloody owl.

"What's that doing there?" Harry glared at the offending bird who only had the gall to hoot at him. "It can't be here! If Aunt Petunia saw this…!"

"Well we have to give it our response then." Violet quickly grabbed a pen from her pocket that read _Marley's Diner_, and wrote a note on the back of her acceptance letter. Before offering it to the bird and letting it fly off.

"What did you say?" Harry asked curiously.

Violet shrugged. "I said that we accept but only if there was a sort of fund for those from a poorer family."

"Violet," Harry groaned. "What are we going to tell the Dursleys?"

Violet's face was suddenly filled with a wicked smirk. "We must just simply disappear from their house. We run away, in other terms."

"I don't think that'll work, Violet!" Harry said, his brow creasing. "I really don't think that's a good idea!"

"Why not?" Violet prompted, walking in front of him back into the house. "We disappear. It's obviously a boarding school, so we only need to find someplace to live for what, four months? I simply need you to make friends, Harry."

"Are you suggesting…"

"That we bounce between houses? Yes, Yes I am."

"But," Harry hesitated. "We've never been good at making friends Vie."

Violet smirked. "I'm sure there a book on it somewhere. Hopefully the idiots will leave and we can Google it on Dudley's computer."

"I don't think making friends is going to be that easy," Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why shouldn't it be? Fake politeness and making other people happy, its right up our ally."

Harry knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Harry sat back for a few minutes, assessing his work on the garden. Maybe they could get summer jobs? It wasn't that hard to weed gardens, and kids his age were expected to try and gain some pocket money by doing these jobs… pocket money, wouldn't allow them to rent a house, not to mention their age. What the hell was Violet thinking?<p>

Harry sighed, realising that a massive shadow was circling him. " 'Arry!" a loud voice basically shouted with glee.

Automatically Harry hushed the person. Harry turned around only to be stunned by the massive man towering over him. It was a giant! "Don't speak so loudly!" Harry scolded, attempting to not be scared out of his mind by the overly-large man.

"Sorry 'Arry, 's just that I haven't seen yer in such a long time!" The giant exclaimed, his accent almost unreadable to the boy. Seriously, who was this person and why'd he have such terrible grammar?

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly, knowing that this wasn't making him any friends. To his surprise the giant chuckled, a little too loudly for Harry's comfort. He needed to get the giant out of here, least his Aunt walked by and saw him. Oh what trouble he'd be in then!

"Oh right, I haven't introduced meself, I'm Rebus Hagrid, keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"You're from Hogwarts?" Harry asked, actually realising that this man might actually fully well be a giant. Harry couldn't actually believe that this man was a giant though, or he was coming to collect him and his sister to go to a school for magic! "Right, I'll go get Violet and we can go, uh, stay here."

Aunt Petunia never questioned it if they left as long as they got back in time to do their chores. Hagrid looked a bit confused. "Lemme talk to yer Aunt an' Uncle firs'?"

Harry shook his head, trying to maintain his composure, and he hoped he wasn't failing miserably. "They're not home, honestly, just give me a moment. They know you're coming."

Harry quickly left the giant, hoping that he wouldn't follow him. He was playing a dangerous game right now, and he didn't want it to backfire in his face. He quickly found Violet cleaning the kitchen, thankfully, their Aunt wasn't in sight. "A giant's here to take us shopping for our school supplies!" Harry hissed, trying to make sure that if someone walked in on them, then they wouldn't be heard.

Violet's eyes widened with glee, probably because she'd just been given the go-ahead for one of her more crazy schemes. "Excellent, let's go before Petunia finds out."

Violet then proceeded to grab Harry and run out of the room, ignoring Dudley's confused face. Harry prayed that he didn't tell Aunt Petunia. She dragged him outside, only pausing momentarily when she saw Hagrid sitting on their little bench that they'd pained last summer. "Hello," she said, a completely fake smile working its way onto her face. "My names Violet Potter. Harry told me you're here from Hogwarts! The magic school!"

Violet's eyes were wide and innocent, and Harry honestly didn't think that Hagrid would fall… Hagrid's face turned red and he chuckled. "Yer, I'll be getting' yer two to Diagon Ally to do yer shoppin'."

Violet's smile widened, but Harry could tell that it was completely fake. "Can we go now!? I'm so excited!"

Harry did agree that leaving now was the best option. Hagrid nodded his head. "Alrigh' alrigh', we'll be takin' the Knigh' Bus."

"What's that Hagrid?" Harry asked, interested. He chuckled and pointed his pink umbrella out at the street. He and Violet exchanged looks that plainly read 'are you serious'. Much to Harry's surprise, a big black double decker bus appeared out of nowhere. The door opened widely and Hagrid ushered them on.

Harry followed Violet on, letting Hagrid take care of the fare. When they settled down, both the twins relaxed slightly, they were away from that horrible house. Hagrid joined them joyfully after conversing with the man driving the train.

"Um, Mr Hagrid?" Violet started, making her voice sound very small and unimportant. Harry almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to ruin whatever Violet was trying to pull. She'd killed him, really.

"Yes Viole'?" He asked kindly, like he was attempting not to scare her. Harry really did snort that time, like Violet would get scared over a giant, she had too many back up plans to get scared over something as trivial as that. Violet shot him a small glare.

"Um, well, our Aunt and Uncle they're… they don't really have enough money to send us to Hogwarts… I sent a let to the Deputy Headmistress and well, we have a bit of money… but – but…" He saw his sisters lip quiver, and to his surprise she actually had tears forming in her eyes.

She'd never managed to cry on cue before, she was learning! Hagrid looked horrified. "Now don' cry now. Hey! It's oka' don' worry. Didn' ya think yer parents left yer nothin'?"

"Our parents?" This time it was Harry who whispered quietly, looking up at Hagird. Did they're parents…Were they're parents wizards?

"Blimay, Harry, don' yer know?" Hagrid asked with honest confusion. Harry looked at Violet who looked just as confused as he did.

"Know what?" Harry asked, taking over from Violet who seemed to shock to form a response. She was always like that when something threw a loop in her plans. She got so shocked that she didn't know how to respond.

"Yer parents are famous, yer famous!" Hagrid told them. Violet's eyes widened drastically. "Didn' the Dursleys eva tell yer?"

Violet cut in. "I think they didn't want us to be hurt by the information," she lied. Hagrid didn't seem to realise that the girl was lying threw her teeth. "But… what happened?"

The urgency in her voice was hard to mask. Harry knew this information would have to make her rework many of her plans, being famous could make her work several angles. Harry had no idea what was running through the girls mind, she was always so much better at plans and politics than he was.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, can' have yer not knowing… It begins, I suppose, with… with a person called… called…"

"What name?" Violet asked, and Harry could see the cogs in her head turning.

"Voldemort," Hagrid shuddered, looking horrified that he'd even said the words. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this wizard, twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, kids. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

"What defines a dark side?" Violet asked curiously, but Harry shushed her not wanting Hagrid's tale of horror to be over yet.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' - You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you two, as well. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Now it didn't work on you two, an' that's why yer famous, Harry, Violet. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except yous, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' yous were only babies, an' you lived."

"Oh," Harry said in slight shock.

"I see," Violet muttered after him. Hagrid looked at them with sadness. Harry felt a stab of unhappiness, it was this… this Voldemort's fault that he'd grown up without a family. That he and Violet had to suffer!

"But Hagrid, what does this have to do with us not having enough money to attend Hogwarts?" Violet asked, going back to her small voice, which was only enhanced by the fact that she sounded lost and surprised.

Hagrid laughed, and Harry could sense that Violet wanted to throw him off a bridge or something like that. "Well, Viole' yer see. Yer parents were as rich as the' come! The' left yer quie' a bi' o' money."

Violet was pleased, that much was obvious. Hagrid let the conversation fall stale, obviously thinking that the two ten year olds needed some time to process the information – in all honesty, they didn't. But Harry knew Violet had no interest in pursuing a conversation with Hagrid, after all, he didn't appear to be anyone that Violet could use.

His sister really didn't have a very straight sense of morality.

After a few minutes the bus stopped and a voice rang out. "Diagon Ally!"

"An' here we are!" Hagrid ushered them off the bus, and they ended up standing in front of a dingy old pub in the middle of Londen. "Righ' righ' in here kids."

Harry did not want to enter an old dingy pub, Harry didn't not want Violet in a place like that. But Violet followed him without hesitation, and Harry was left scrambling to catch up. Harry entered the building and it was everything he expected it to be dark, damp and dusty. Violet's upper lip began to curl in disgust but she stopped it before anyone but he could realise it.

Harry defiantly agreed with Violet, he didn't want to be in this place just as much as she did. "The usual Hagrid?" The bartender asked, joyfully.

Of course the giant was an alcoholic. Harry and his sister were with an alcoholic giant, about to enter a magical ally so they could get books to get to a school that taught witchcraft. Harry was pretty sure that he was going insane. "Not no' Tom, I'm on official Hogwa's business!" He clapped Harry on the back, but Harry really wished that he wouldn't.

"Is that…? Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, then looking over at Violet his eyes widened even further. "Harry and Violet Potter! The Twins-Who-Lived!"

The pub broke out into excited whisperings and before Harry could realise it, they'd been surrounded by people and he was shaking so many people's hands that he didn't realise what was happening. Violet used this to her advantage flashing an innocent, and happy smile at everyone till they were bowing at her feet.

Harry just wanted out. He didn't do crowds. He didn't like smoozing them, he didn't like being noticed. He left all that to Violet to do. "Harry, this is Professor Qurriel, he'll be yer defense agains' th' dark arts teacher."

Harry was then shaking the hand of a nervous looking man, who stuttered one too many times to make Harry comfortable. "M-m-m-mr P-p-potter! You d-d-d-d-don't know how p-p-pleased I am t-t-t-t-to finally m-me-meet you."

"Likewise," Harry muttered politely, not wanting to ask a question to deal with the man's stutter. Of course Violet had to ruin that.

"Defence against the dark arts?" Violet asked, cutting throw the person's hand she was shaking, putting a look of immense fascination on her face. "What qualifies as Dark Arts?"

"M-miss P-potter! A-a-a-a-any m-m-magic that cou-could possibly hurt a-a-a-another w-w-w-wizard."

"Interesting," Violet chirped. "Well, I look forward to your class Professor. I think we best be off though, Hagrid?"

"Yes, yer right. Sorry all but we gotta go. Lotsa to get through!" Hagrid said loudly much to the disappointment of the pub. They left through the back door, and they found themselves face-to-face with a wall.

"Now watch me careful' this is how to get into Diagon Ally," Hagrid said, a large smile making its way onto his face. He tapped the bricks in a random pattern. Harry was sure that Violet would remember it anyway, it was the kind of thing that she did.

A big brick archway began to form itself out of nowhere, crafting their entrance into this new world of exciting possibilities. Hagrid, the giant ushered them through the archway before him, and glancing backwards he could see the wall reforming after them. This was magic? It was capable for such a feet like that? What else could they manage if they were trained properly?

Harry felt as if he looked like some gawking foreigner, there was just so much to see, so many shops. So many shiny new things, like Cauldrons and were those racing brooms? Brooms? Harry snorted, now wasn't that a bit stereotypical? Violet glared at him, and he knew that she was doing it because he was looking around because everything was new to him.

Even if it was, she wouldn't want him to let anyone else know they were new. She was a firm believer in pretending to know more than she did. Harry never really understood that, but it was just one of the girls many quirks. They continued to walk down a busy path, and Harry could instantly see that this Wizarding world was a lot different to the one they'd just come from.

Harry had yet to see a cell phone, a handheld video game, or a wizard wearing a set of pants.

"Gringotts," Hagris gestured to the big majestic building that was resting on a slight hill. Harry was utterly bewildered. It was such a... beautiful building. He wanted to work there one day, Harry decided, work in a place so big a decidedly amazing.

Plus, it never hurt to work in or near a bank, right?

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid quietly muttered to them as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about the same height as Violet. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. Causing Violet's face to twitch slightly and Harry gave her a cautious glance. Violet was smarter than to try and rob from a bank, wasn't she? No, Harry decided, she wouldn't do that here. She had already worked too hard for this plan of hers to go through.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The small group started towards the counter.

Harry watched Violet out of the corner of his eyes, trying to make sure that she didn't randomly decide to wonder off and find something 'that was really worth all the value, Harry.'

"Morning," Hagrid greeted the Goblin as he approached the counter. The small thing graced Hagrid with a disgusted scowl, and Harry realised that Hagrid must have said something wrong. "We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Violet and Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Harry wouldn't make the same mistakes as Hagrid when he dealt with the Goblins, he'd have to take out a book, and they obviously had a bit of a different culture. Thinking about it, Harry was sure they were going to need a lot of books. Violet would agree, only if they didn't end up making a fool of themselves. Harry smiled, quite happy that he'd have a solid proof excuse to force Violet into reading.

"You have his key, Sir?" The Goblin asked glaring at Harry for daring to smile in his presence. Harry ducked his head, he didn't mean to offend the Goblin by smiling. This is why he left most interaction with Violet, she could always tell when the other person was becoming displeased or angry.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. Harry and Violet cringed together and Violet shoot him a look that he interpreted as, 'we need to get rid of him, right now.'

Harry nodded his head at her, letting her know that her message was very well received. Harry mightn't understand it very well, but he realised that first impressions were everything, and if they didn't give a good one... well, it never ended well.

Hagrid as their guide was not giving them a very good first impression. Harry realised that Hagird needed to depart quickly because of the growing look of annoyance behind Violet's eyes. He didn't want to test his sister's patience, no poor sod wanted to test the black-haired girl's patience.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. Harry assumed he'd had the key so that they'd be able to get into their vault but Violet seemed to disagree, not seeming pleased at all that someone held their item.

The goblin looked at it closely, obviously trying to see if it was a fraud. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid whispered controversy, throwing out his chest with a false sense of bravado. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin opened the piece of paper and scanned it carefully, the expression on his face, Harry decided, was calculating. Harry found his curiosity grow, he wanted to know what You-Know-What was. Because he certainly didn't know what it was?

His twin, the one he'd expect to be highly interested, didn't look bothered by the titbit of information at all. Her eyes were focused on the small golden key, a small frown etched in her face. Harry tried to ask her what was wrong but all he got was a small shake of her head.

"Very well," he intoned passing back the small sheet of paper. Shouldn't they keep that for their records? Harry thought with confusion, when he worked for the bank, he'd be sure to tell them that. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin, just as short and wrinkled as the first. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, (much to Violet's chagrin) he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked instantly. After all if Hagrid had mentioned it in front of them, then they were obviously allowed to know.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Hadn't he already mentioned it to them though? Harry's eye twitched slightly, wondering why he'd do that.

Griphook held the door open for them, an odd show of respect that Harry hadn't been expecting. Maybe they'd finally done something right? They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. Violet got in with a small amount of disdain on her face, contemplated standing up before Harry followed her and dragged her down.

Hagrid himself took up three-quarters of the tiny cart.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry didn't bother trying to memorise the way, but the look of concentration on Violet's face didn't scream the same for her. Harry shook his head fondly, his sister never changed.

Finally the cart seemed to stop. Hagrid wobbled out looking a lot worse for wear. Violet seemed pleased to finally be off the cart and Harry was left wishing the cart had moved faster! Wow! What a blast that was!

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," Hagrid told them with a smile. Violet's eyes brightened like she was told that they'd be allowed to have Christmas this year. By the amount of money in the room, they'd never have to work much till they actually graduated! It was amazing!

Harry was happy to sit back and watch Violet pile money into both his and her bags. Much more than he was sure they needed, but he was never one to get in the way of Violet's plans.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained, watching the young girl in bemusement much like her brother was. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough by no..."

"It most certainly is not enough," Violet rolled her eyes, taking another few handfuls of gold into her bag. "Hagrid, I've been meaning to ask… Is You-Know-What very important?" Violet pegged the question, her eyes widening innocently.

"Why, yeh, the Professor asked meh to-"

"Well then, after we get it you should defiantly take it to the Professor straight away!" Violet declared, not having the patience to allow the giant to continue. They we lead out of their vault and back onto the cart to get whatever important item Hagrid needed.

"No no, the Professor aske' meh ter show yer around fer yer first time," Hagrid told them seriously, looking a bit green as the cart started up again. Violet of course, noticed this.

"Hagrid, you look positively green! I won't hear of it! Harry and I do the shopping for our Aunt all the time! We take the train and _everything_," The girl tried to look reassuring, and in Harry's opinion she wasn't really up to a great standard yet. Harry didn't believe that Hagrid was actually buying into this bullshit.

They quickly went through Hagrid's vault with Violet refusing to leave the cart, and Harry staying by her. Once they were out Violet turned back on Hagrid. "Now, get that parcel to the Professor and take a break! You look like you're going to be ill!" Violet lectured.

To Harry's surprise, Hagrid complied. He handed them their train tickets and after a bit of assuring he disappeared, but not after Violet had demanded to get their bank key.

"What now?" Harry asked Violet, glad to be rid of the half giant.

"First, we need to find a place to stay for the next month, then we can decide afterwards."

Harry looked around, slightly forlorn that they were going with the whole running away idea. "But where?"

Violet looked around for a few moments, before pointing towards a shop the seemed to border on a shadier part of this ally. "There," she commanded before purposefully striding towards it.

"H-hey! Wait!" Harry called before jogging to catch up to his master-mind of a sister. "Do you know what that place even does?"

"They obviously rent out rooms," Violet said gesturing to the sign of the 'Sleepy Inn, Communal Renting!' "Money should persuade them to forget our age."

"But Violet-"

"Just leave the talking part to me, Harry."

Harry huffed and followed the girl into the small place, not liking how dark the place seemed to be. He followed his sister up to the man behind what appeared to be a cross between a bar and a counter. "Hello children, can I help you today."

"We want a room, for a month, we'll pay upfront and keep right out of any trouble," Violet said straight up. Harry gaped at the girl, if she was just going to be so forward, then why not let him do the talking!

The man chuckled. "It doesn't work that way, little girl, you need parental permission to stay here, and an adult present with you."

Violet's eyes narrowed slightly before smoothing her face out, planting an earnest expression on her face. "Our guardians are muggles, they don't approve of us going to Hogwarts so we need a place to stay, if you don't take us in, we'll be on the streets!"

Harry had to admit the Violet's acting skills were superb, he guessed it had something to do with keeping to the truth, just omitting certain details. The brown haired man behind the counter visibly twitched.

"There's no way you'd be able to afford a room here, sorry kid, we don't take charity cases," the man said offhandedly, grabbing a cloth to start cleaning the counter. Harry wondered why he didn't just use magic to do it.

Violet scowled and grabbed a handful of gallons and pushed it onto the counter, ignoring the man's wide eyes. "This is pocket change to us," Harry winced because to was decidedly not true. "Give us a room, we'll leave a bit extra for you. Don't? And we'll sue you."

"For what?" the man asked outrage in his voice. His eyes glued on the stack of gold resting in front of him, Violet left it there, much to Harry's chagrin.

"I'm Violet Potter, I have the best lawyers in the system, and you don't think they'll be able to fabricate something?" Violet asked, clear amusement in her eyes. Except they didn't have a lawyer…

The man's already pale skin, paled even further. "You… You're the twins-who-lived!" he exclaimed. They were so going to need a lawyer after this…

"Indeed," Violet said, a haughty look on her face, that didn't seem all fabricated. "Now. We want under the radar care – we keep to ourselves and we'll go on our merry ways, hm?"

The man looked at them with a shocked look, and eyed Harry's forehead like he'd actually see something of interest. Harry did have a scar on his forehead but still… "Most kids stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Much more child friendly. Look Miss Potter, you don't want to be in this side of town. We rent to Vampires and the like."

Violet leaned on the table like she was about to tell him something extremely secret. Harry's mind was occupied by many other more interesting pursuits. Vampires existed? And goblins… well, what else did?

"Look," Violet said, heaving a sigh. "We don't want extra treatment or anything. Now, we need to stay low key to keep out of the papers! We will pay."

Papers? They were in papers!? Harry had to restrain himself from look at Violet like she was a crazy person. What was she on about? The man nodded his head slowly. "Whatever, look you pay, and we'll be good. I'll talk to the boss."

That was unusually easy... "You'll be a Slytherin if I ever saw one," the man muttered under his breath and to Harry's surprise, Violet didn't react. "Room 2, has two sets of bunk beds. Communal showers, they remain open at all times. Label all food you leave in the kitchen with your room number or someone may as well take it. Kitchen and function room both close at ten, people need to work in the morning. Here's your room keys," he handed Violet two silver keys. "Lose them and its five gallons each. No drinking, and no food in the rooms. Please keep the noise down, the vampires have sensitive hearing."

"That's it?" Violet confirmed.

"Yes, that's about it," the man waved them away. "Enjoy your stay."

Violet nodded at the man and Harry shot him a reassuring smile. He'd just been subjected to the scary workings of Violet Potter's mind. He wondered how she turned about so charming and convincing. Harry trailed behind Violet as she made her way, following signs to a room with the small two embolden onto it.

Violet unlocked the door and handed Harry the other key which he secured into his pocket. "That was easy," Harry said quietly as the door swung shut behind him. The room was tiny. Having two bunk beds, enough for four people opposite the other, with a small bit of ground for them to walk on. It really wasn't much.

"Of course," Violet scoffed. "It's not much I know Harry, but…"

"No," Harry shook his head, reopening the door and letting Violet out. "It's perfect, and really cheap."

Violet nodded and followed Harry around the place finding out where everything was.

* * *

><p>Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions seemed to be the best place to start after they'd brought their new trunks Violet had insisted that now they had money, they were absolutely not allowed to look poor. Which meant a completely new wardrobe, and a headache for Harry. Harry didn't mind shopping – for books. He wasn't happy about being pocked with needles for new robes.<p>

And new shirts, and new pants and hell, why did they need to poked for his new shoes? Violet was going to spend a lot of money here, Harry thought resigned. He didn't want to see her when they went food shopping later…

"Up here young man, yes right between those two," a different sales lady from the ones that were attending Violet and Harry usurer. Harry looked up in sheer boredom to see a boy around their age with pale skin, a pointed face and blonde hair.

Harry and Violet exchanged glances one word running through their minds. This kid had money. Harry could tell by the clothes he wore, they looked like they had an expensive sheen to them. Harry knew that Violet would have told from his walk or something silly like that.

The witch stood the blonde on the stool between the twins and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," the boy drawled, confirming Harry's suspicions of being rich. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," Harry replied wondering on how to make the other boy like him. Violet may kill him if he didn't.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy drawled again, boredom seeping into his voice. Violet was watching him appraisingly, even though his attention seemed to be on Harry. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry almost understood nothing the boy had mentioned, and realised how outclassed he was. They needed books, and books were coming next, pronto. What was the point of racing brooms? Say something Harry!

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on to ask slowly, when Harry didn't make a response. Of course, that was when Violet jumped in to save him from one worded answers and actually having to interact with people.

"No, but we're looking to get one. What model do you suggest?" Violet asked, plastering her innocent, and sweet persona on.

The blonde looked over at Violet for the first time. "Of course the Nimbus 2000, it's the newest broom out."

"Well, newest doesn't necessarily mean the best," Harry interjected, felling a bit more in his element. Racing brooms, now what could affect those? "Speed isn't everything, there's comfort and handling as well." Harry quoted one of the race car drivers he'd seen on the tv once.

"So very true," the pale skinned kid agreed, seeming to come out of his stupor, and find engagement in their conversation. "One of you play Quidditch I take it?"

"Not very well, but its good fun," Violet said fake amusement in her voice, and Harry was just wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do. I'm rather good at it I say, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" The boy asked, his tone turning to be very chatty. Harry didn't overly mind this, but usually he wasn't very good at talking to people.

He hadn't had any practice. Violet did the talking for both of them, Harry was just the brains.

"No…" Harry replied trailing off, wondering what on earth a _house was. _Was it something major? They didn't own a house!

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Someone did tell me that I was a shoe-in for Slytherin," Violet revealed, playing up the barkeepers words just a little bit. "So I agree completely."

Did Violet even know what she was agreeing too? Harry thought forlornly. The boy – Harry wished he could stop referring to him as that – gave her an approving nod.

"Well Slytherin is the house to get into. The head of house is my _godfather," _the boy said puffing his chest out, dramatically. Like this meant anything to Harry. Though, he'd completely managed to gain Violet's attention.

"Really?" Violet asked, for the first time not feint interest. Which surprisingly, the blonde seemed to pick up on a react too. He kind of looked like a peacock, Harry mused, and he was simply fluffing his feathers.

"That's you done, dears," the woman who's previously riddled his body with small holes said, tapping him on his shoulder gently. Harry got down from the little stool and picked up the small packages he'd been offered and placed them all in his new truck. It could all be separated later.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose," the boy said sounding kind of disappointed.

Violet flashed him one of her award winning grins, before departing the store with Harry, and dragging him off to what appeared to be a school supply store. "We need that one Harry," Violet muttered to him, as Harry looked at colour-changing ink with wide eyes.

Harry leaned down to touch some of the feathers from a rather outrages looking… Quill? Where they actually expected to write with those? "Do you expect they'd make us write with these?"

"Focus Harry," Violet hissed. "He obviously wanted a male best friend, he was much more interested in meeting you than me."

"I don't get along with people very well," Harry added morosely watching Violet grab a standard Hogwarts pack for a shelf, stopping to grab extra quills and parchment. Harry added the outrages looking quill and the colour changing ink despite the look on his sister's face.

"I'd wager it was about time you got used to it, Mr Potter," Violet snapped, stepping up to place their things on the counter. "This is our way out, Harry, we don't have to be nothing any more."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. He could be nothing for all he cared, Violet was the one who always wanted to make something out of herself. Harry simply wanted to be happy, safe and secure. That would mean that he'd need to follow the green-eyed girl's orders.

"How's your day, kids?" the shopkeeper asked them with a gentle look on his face.

Violet had to exploit that, obviously. Her smile turned a little sad and melancholy. "It's been great, this whole wizarding thing is quite amazing isn't it?"

He chuckled and Harry busied himself in looking at stickers of brooms that were racing across the paper it was stationed on. "Muggle Born I take it? You'll love it at Hogwarts, best time of my life was spent there."

"Oh, we're not Muggle Borns," Violet added with a small smile, totally ignoring the man's good intentions, and obvious surprise. "I'm Violet Potter and this is my brother Harry, we just haven't been here yet!"

"Oh my!" the man exclaimed with wide eyes, standing up to get a good look of them. Harry shuffled uncomfortable and Violet was flashing one of her most innocent smiles. "The children-who-lived! In my shop!"

"We don't want a fuss-" Violet began, although the look in her eye screamed that she really did want to start something.

"Of course, of course, but I insist, you two have all that for free. Just tell everyone where you got it from!"

"I, really, we have the money-" Violet said with wide eyes.

"No, I insist! Take it!" He bagged all the things, got an autograph and ushered them out of the store with the promise to return.

"That was mean, Violet," Harry muttered, looking at the bag of free goodies.

"You were the one who told me we had to conserve money…" Violet muttered.

Harry really didn't want to argue with his sister. He had in fact said that, but he really meant that he didn't want to buy everything brand new like Violet insisted on. She didn't want to look poor, he didn't want to become poor. Especially when they just found out about their wealth.

What did he expect though? Violet to not abuse their new fame?

* * *

><p>A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. Standing in front of the stop entitled Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands, Harry really began to feel excited.<p>

Harry followed his sister into the shop, a tinkling bell ringing in his ears as they passed the threshold. The inside was tiny, just a small spot for entertaining customers and shelf upon shelf of wands, piled up high, doing nothing but collecting dust.

It was finally it, the one object that would mark them as magical – a magic wand.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice called from behind the one of the shelves, Violet turned on one of her polite smiles but Harry was the one to respond that time. "Hello."

"Ah yes," the man blinked his large glassy eyes, looking at the two like they were interesting specimens. "Harry and Violet Potter. You two are a spitting image of your father. It feels like he was just in here, buying his first wand…" he trailed off, obviously losing himself in the memory.

"Well, yes, we're tight schedule… Do you think we could get our wands, do you?" Violet said prodding the man out of his stupor.

"Oh yes, quite, which one is going first?" He asked, a small frown lining his face. Harry raised his hand, he'd been looking forward to this too long. He was finally getting a wand! "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right," Harry muttered.

The man handed him many wands, big ones small ones, black ones and brown ones. There was a mounting pile of wands that were obviously not cutting it for him. "I wonder," the man hummed, looking at him curiously. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the offered wand and he felt unexplainable warmth. A trail of fireworks celebrated his swish of the wand. Harry looked over at Violet's proud face, and felt happy that he'd finally found a good match. It looked like a good match for him. It made him nervous seeing the man's weary face, but he never elaborated.

"Now it's your turn young lady, now...-"

"Left," Violet countered before the man could even question her. Violet went through about the same amount of wands that he had. Till the man settled on a dark grey wand, which looked quite different from his own mahogany one.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy and stubborn," the man muttered passing the wand off to the girl. Which she took and gave a wave to resulted in the sparkle and shine of the entire store. Harry had to resist the urge to snort. She finds her wand and her first task is to clean the store.

Typical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ašvieniai**

A/N – So before I continue I want to clear up a few things. Yes, it is TomRiddle/Violet, I have a plan for that, trust me, and it won't really be as odd as it sounds. And yes, they end up choosing to side with Voldemort over Dumbledore. I have reasons for that as well, that will become more apparent further on into the fic. I don't want to give away much because it would spoil the story! Harry is an annoying character right now, but this story is about progression as a person as well. All I've done is exaggerate all of Cannon!Harry's worst features, every person is bound to be different with someone like a twin in their life. With a sister like Violet, I'd assume that Harry would become less confident in his social skills because he has a sister that can play people like puppets. Harry won't grow just like that, these sort of things take time. Yes, it kind of annoys me, but I did choose to make him this way, and I did it on purpose.

Now about my contradiction: "You have Dumbles choosing Neville as Dumbles choice for the prophesy child, but Hagrid and others treating the twin Potters as canon Harry is viewed and treated, as the vanquisher of Voldy." - In my opinion, just because Dumbledore chose Neville, I highly doubt the public would have been made aware of that fact. In all honesty, I think Dumbledore would have hidden any thought of that happening, like he did for Harry in the first few years of his life. He would want Neville to be a normal boy. Plus, they were still the ones that 'vanquished' him in the eyes of the public. Because he did disappear after they faced him. Dumbledore is basically the only one on the 'light' side that knows he didn't actually die. Plus, Dumbledore is all about 'the greater good', and if letting people think it was all the twins that got rid of him, then the twins are protecting Neville, helping him stay alive longer then...well...

Also, I originally wanted to put the Twins in the same house for the same reasons as the rest of you. I wanted them to be a team, but that gives Harry no room to grow away from his twin, which would be the key to snap him out of his 'annoying' attitude.

So I hope this clears a few things up for you. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – The unique appeal of magic<p>

VIOLET POV

* * *

><p>Communal housing was a different experience. It was wonderful in its own way but in other ways, it was unusual. It was nice to be able to have her own showers and whenever she wanted them as well, but it was slightly off-putting when there was someone singing loudly, off-key in the stall next to her.<p>

She never complained. Harry always dutifully labelled their food so that the others wouldn't take it. It was also weird, to cook in a room full of others and sit down and eat with them. Violet found this to be her favourite part though, and she knew Harry would agree, the other inhabitants of this place were experienced in the world, and Violet loved hearing about their experiences.

Both twins had situated themselves in the shared dining room, as it had a rather large table, and sat their studying their school books, and in Harry's case, anything that he found interest in. It had become one of their daily routines. To sit there eating wizarding treats – which she had said she just wanted to become familiar with – but ended up only eating Pumpkin Pasties, whilst Harry tended to take more to the Treakle Tart.

Every now and then, another inhabitant would come past and comment on one of the things they were studying, giving more insight into the topic than a mere textbook could have.

Violet found talking about Wizarding politics to be a more fun adventure, but, she wouldn't argue with insight. "Violet, look at this," Harry moved over one of the numerous books he'd been reading, and pointed the section on 'Pogrebin'. "It's a demon, imagine that. What else actually exists?"

He sounded fascinated, and Violet had to smile at that. She hadn't really seen Harry so happy in… well, it's been a very long time. "What demon are you looking at?" A man, who looked to be in his late twenties asked, walking out of the conjoined kitchen area.

"The Pogrebin," Harry replied. "It's a Russian demon."

"Ah," the man said, tilting his glass of red liquid – was that blood? "I had a run in with one of those once. It stalked me, caused me to go into a bit of despair then."

"How'd you get rid of it?" Violet asked the black haired man, interested in the tale.

He smirked at her, and for the first time Violet realised that he had bright red eyes. Was he a Vampire? "I simply kicked it, a rather simple remedy if I do say so myself. Wish it would work on a Dementor."

"What's a Dementor?" Harry asked, his voice bright and eager to learn about the newest creature. So much so that he put his copy of _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_ down.

The man, whose skin was a shade paler than a normal fluffy white cloud, looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow. Violet quickly realised that he was surprised that they didn't know, after all, it must have been a very common creature. Violet had to intervene. "We're new to this whole thing," she admitted, grudgingly.

He nodded his head in acceptance, grabbing a chair from across the table, and sitting down. "I see no harm in educating the new youths of this world. A Dementor is a creature of non-being. It will feed upon your happiness, until they consume your soul. Also classified as a dark creature," he added on the end as if it was an afterthought.

Harry nodded his head eagerly, looking interested in the topic, and all Violet could do was look at him with a fond smile. Violet turned her attention back to the Vampire. "What classifies 'Dark Arts' I've asked a few people but they just brush it off."

She waited for his response, it was the truth, no one would tell her what these 'Dark Arts' were, and she had to know! He hummed slowly, a small frown planted on his face. "The Dark Arts," he eventually spoke, and Violet leaned forward unconsciously, even Harry seemed somewhat interested. "Is a type of magic that harms, or controls a person? It's not necessarily evil, it just depends on the intent behind it."

"Intent?" Harry asked slowly.

The man nodded his head, with a small smile. "Yes. For example, you use the killing curse to help someone in immense pain. Is that right or wrong?" he asked the male Potter. Violet's green eyes darted between the two men.

"Someone's dying though," Harry frowned.

"Hmm, is it better to let them suffer, or let them die a slow and painful death?" he questioned and Violet could see the logic working its way through Harry's mind. This was good. Maybe he wouldn't be so adverse to it when she started to learn it.

The man smiled and stood up, finally taking a sip of the red liquid in his cup. "Feel free to come and talk to me any time kids. My name is Alucard."

Alucard? What a strange name Violet thought as he walked out of the room. "He was interesting," Violet commented easily, watching the place he left, thinking.

"A-L-U-C-A-R-D?" Harry spelt out frowning, before his eyes widened. "Violet! Do you think-!"

Violet's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate Frogs?" Harry asked uneasily, looking at the object strangely. "You don't think they mean <em>real<em> frogs do you Violet?"

Violet shrugged moving over to the section of Savoury sweets. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Harry sighed, his eyes falling on a red looking lollipop. "Do you think Alucard would want some blood pops, they're made of blood right?"

"I'd assume so, grab a few, we should sample every type of wizarding candy there is."

Harry grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes fondly. Of course Harry was the most excited about entering the lolly shop. Pumpkin Pasties? Violet looked at them strangely for a moment before putting two of them into the mini cart they had. The one that hovered, and felt like she was pushing nothing.

If they were going to fit in with these kids then they needed to know the currency: candy. "Hey Violet? Do you think they mean every flavour?" Harry asked showing her a box entitled 'every flavour beans'.

"They do say '_every flavour'_, grab two," she responded, turning over to the section of sweets that would have been the freezer section, but there was no freezer, just a part of a shop that was basically frozen. Magic was…odd.

Violet and Harry finally walked their little cart over to the desk and placed all their purchases onto the counter. The kindly looking old man looked over what they wanted with a chuckle. "Two of everything?" he asked.

Violet gave him an innocent smile. "Yes, well, we really didn't want to share."

The old man chuckled looking at the twins. "No, I guess you share enough as it is!" He winked at them with a good-natured smile. "Do you collect the cards?" He asked, when he picked up the chocolate frog to put it into the bag.

Collect the what? "I do," Harry said, and Violet had to force herself to not look at him strangely, she had left it too long to answer the question hadn't she?

The man turned his gaze onto Harry, as he placed more of their sweets in bags. "What do you hold them in? We have these new folder cases, where you can view every card that has ever been printed." He held up the Muggle-Looking folder. "It holds up to 460 cards, and every spot has a name on it, so you know what you don't have. Interested?"

Harry nodded his head. "Actually yes."

Violet raised an eyebrow at her brother and Harry just smiled in return. "Right that comes up to 30 Gallons, and I've included a few extra cards that I have for two such good customers!"

"Thank you," Harry replied sounding very genuine. Knowing Harry, he actually was. He passed off the bags to Violet and waved them from the shop and made them promise to return soon.

Violet and Harry walked out of the store and Violet turned to Harry on their walk home, it wasn't like they could continue shopping with a load such as the one they currently held. "Why'd you get that?"

"Well, my dear sister." Violet rolled her eyes, and Harry snickered slightly. "I figured most of the other guys at Hogwarts had collections, and they won't have one as cool as mine."

"I'm actually so proud," Violet said, a bit shocked that Harry had come up with it.

"…That and I wanted a collection of cards that according to the back of the packet are the most famous and influential wizards of all time," Harry admitted sheepishly. Violet gave him a light laugh, of course he did. That was typical Harry.

* * *

><p>"This… is odd… why is there cockroach flavoured ice-crème?" Harry complained looking at the little plastic card in the ice-crème shop like it was going to make him sick.<p>

"You don't need to try it," Violet muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Like Hippogryiff Goop is any more appealing," Harry retorted.

"It's actually quite nice, tastes like strawberries," a deep voice said from over Violet's shoulder. The girl looked back at the same time as Harry to see the Vampire Alucard. And his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Ice-Crème shopping?"

"We wanted to try Wizarding flavours," Violet muttered under her breath, knowing full well that the vampire would be able to hear her.

When he chuckled, she knew that he had. "For you, my sweet, I'd suggest Bitter Butter, I dare say you'd actually like it. Harry, Golden Snidge, tastes like caramel, I'd say you'd like that."

They went with what the Vampire said, after all, who argued with a vampire? He'd most likely eat them. But Violet found that his suggestions weren't that bad, although, his amusement could have been toned down a few notches.

It was odd, having an overly bored Vampire as a friend…

* * *

><p>"Put the book down Potter, or we'll be late," Violet complained for the fifth time in the last half an hour.<p>

"Violet though, did you know that the 'golden snitch' was actually derived from the creature a Golden Snidget? Apparently their common around muggle dwellings even though-" Harry ranted his eyes alight with the new information, attempting to throw his new copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ at her face. Violet's eye twitched, violently.

"Harry, I don't care."

"It's really amazing though, do you know how many ways you can make a foul in this game?" Harry asked flicking to the already well-loved book to find her the actual answer.

"Harry, I _really_ don't care," Violet retorted rolling her eyes at her brother's new found fascination. Why couldn't he be interested in more… interesting things? She knew she shouldn't complain but… "And we're going to be late!"

Harry sighed and snapped his book shut, before fidgeting in his new dark green robes. Violet rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad Harry," she shook her head, watching her brother throwing last minute book into his trunk before buckling it up and trudging out of the room to hand back their room key.

"Says you," Harry muttered under his breath. "You're used to wearing dresses."

"It's not a…"

"You kids leaving?" A dark voice asked when they'd finally managed to make their way down to the main entrance. Violet slipped the key into the collection box in front of the service desk before turning around to face Alucard.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Harry confirmed.

"Not at the rate we're going, we're not," Violet muttered under her breath, causing the Vampire to chuckle.

"Have a good time, and remain wary of all those you meet," he advised, amusement showing on every line of his face. "How are you getting to Kings Cross?"

Violet smiled at him tightly, letting the Vampire know that they would take his warning very seriously. "We were going to take a Muggle Taxi."

Alucard raised one of his dark eyebrows at the much younger girl, Violet had to force herself to not squirm under in intense look. "Why don't you just take the Knight Bus?"

Violet really didn't want to admit that she had no idea what he was talking about but she guessed it would have had to be something about the expression on her face, upon which he smiled to. "Emergency travel for the stranded Witch or Wizard. Walk out into Muggle London and stick out your wand, and they'll collect you."

"Thank you Alucard, we'll use that," Harry thanked the pale man, genuine thankfulness in his voice. It was something Violet envied Harry for, his ability to always be able to feel everything. He had genuine feelings and most of Violet's were… well, faked.

Alucard smiled down at the twins, with a look akin to fondness. "Send us a few letters when you get to Hogwarts, they have owls. Just address it to Alucard. Trust me."

Violet nodded her head swiftly, trying to ignore Harry's eager look with little comfort. Violet and Harry bid goodbye to the Vampire before leaving the Communal housing and making their way towards Muggle London.

"That was… an experience," Harry admitted slowly. "I'm not averse to going back when the school year finishes."

Violet smiled back at her twin, but she wasn't in it. She was focused somewhere else. Snapping her wand out, Violet summoned the Knight Bus. The thing appeared with a great boom. Skidding around the corner at high speeds and Violet guessed that it had some sort of charm on it to hide the fact that a massive double decker bus was skidding around corners. Seriously, everyone was just walking around like nothing happened.

The bus stopped in front of the twins, and the door rolled open to reveal a teenager with acne problem. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency travel for the stranded Witch or Wizard in need. My name is Stun Shuntpike, I will be your conductor this morning."

Violet smiled charmingly at the man, who looked stunned to see an eleven year old. "Hello Stan," she said with a bright smile. He looked surprised that she'd actually used his name. "My brother and I just need a lift to Kings Cross Station, please."

"Of course!" He smiled, motioning into the bus. "Let me get your luggage."

"Thank you very much Stan." The conductor honestly seemed shocked with her use of manners and the use of his name. Stan loaded their luggage onto the bus, after letting them take a seat near the front. Violet's eyes turned towards the back of the bus where she spotted beds rolling around, with a few people actually sleeping on them. How odd.

Stan walked back onto the bus, calling "Kings Cross Station!" to the driver. He turned back to the twins and Violet flashed him another one of her more charming smiles. "So Stan, how much do we owe you?"

"Hmm?" he seemed flustered, just how Violet liked it, she thought with amusement. "This is your first time on the bus, right?" he asked, getting a nod from both of the twins. "First times for free then."

Violet forced a surprised look on her face. "I, but, we couldn't, really!" She protested, and the man seemed to fall for it, hook, line and sinker.

He smiled back at Violet. "Really! It's policy!"

Violet knew he was lying about that but he was called away before Violet could form any more fake protest. "Do you have to do that?" Harry asked dryly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It makes me feel bad."

"It makes me feel good, you know practice," Violet hummed.

"For what?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "A fulfilling life of politics?"

"For when I eventually take over the world," Violet answered in the same dry tone that her twin had used for her. Harry cracked a smile, even as small as it was, it was a win for Violet.

"I'm second in command, yes?"

"Always," Violet responded quickly.

"Kings Cross!" A voice rattled out from the non-existent speaker. Harry had to raise an eyebrow at that, but the twins disembarked the bus, with Stan helping them get their trunks off the bus.

Violet and Harry took the trunks and wheeled them towards platforms nine and ten. "The ticket said nine and three quarters," Harry said before Violet even had the chance to ask him. Violet bit her lip in response to Harry's claim. "There must be a sort of barrier around it, the works unless you trigger something, like the Knight Bus," Harry said, his eyes roaming the wall.

Violet nodded her head, agreeing with the boy. "It has to be something obvious, or they'd have quite a few kids missing the train."

"Or they don't have twin sisters sending their guides away before they get told," Harry added on seriously. Violet glared at the boy and dragged her trunk towards Platform nine, and she pressed her hand against the wall, hoping to get some sort of clue about it. To her surprise, her hand went through the wall!

"Brilliant!" Harry said with a grin. "A wall that isn't really there!"

Violet shrugged her shoulders, before determinedly striding though the wall, getting her trunk trail her. The first impression she got was of the large imposing steam train, with big black letters reading 'Hogwarts Express', next it was the sound, everyone was so loud.

Harry entered behind them. "You could have waited – oh wow, there's so many people."

Violet nodded her head in agreement. "Do you want to get a carriage?"

Harry nodded his head, almost dumbfounded by the amount of energy. The two black-haired kids dragged their heavy trunks onto the train and settled in a compartment in the back of the train. They looked at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to do now that they were on the train. "Read?" Harry offered, offhandedly.

Violet shrugged, it bet doing nothing. She did feel a bit bored reading the textbook another time, when she'd already read through it, but she did have an advantage with Harry's mini-library. They'd need some place to put a proper Library for the boy eventually.

That made Violet think, as she picked up Harry's volume of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, did they have more than just money left to them. Logically there had to be more. Hagrid did say that they're parents were rich, right?

If they're parents were rich, how likely is it that they'd been left more than just money? What sort of power would it take to pull up their parents wills? They'd need a lawyer, but how would they get one? Lost in her contemplations, she didn't notice the train start off and begin to leave, she never really noticed until there was a knock at the door.

Harry moved to open the door, which revealed a figure to Harry but she could hear what the woman – she assumed, was saying. "Anything off the Trolley, Dear?"

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, Two Chocolate Frogs and… a box of bertie botts every flavour beans," Harry responded, handing over the correct amount of money and passing the pasties to Violet.

"Thanks Harry," Violet smiled lightly, not needing to fake it with her brother. Harry smirked.

"In two days, it basically became the only thing you'd eat," he responded dryly, ripping open a chocolate frog, upon which he'd taken to collecting cards from. "Dumbledore? I don't think I have him yet. Isn't that our headmaster?" He asked her idly.

"I believe so, let me see," she held her hand out for the card that Harry offered to her as he dragged his folder out of storage to place the card into it once Violet was done. "He sure is highly decorated."

"Right?"

Before Violet could respond the compartment door flung open. Didn't people knock any more? What if they had been doing something illegal? In the doorway stood a first year, obviously, with bushy hair, and rather large teeth, in her newly trimmed Hogwarts robes, that had no house on it. Obviously a new first year.

"Hello, have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one?" The girl had a very strict tone, almost like she was about to tell boss them around. She almost instantly got on Violet's nerves, and Harry was just looking at her dumbfounded, his hand hovering over the section that Dumbledore's card was meant to fit into.

Violet smiled charmingly, gaining the other girls attention. "I'm sorry, we haven't seen a thing."

"Oh," the girl said, not really sounding disappointed at all. Violet was seeing a problem with this girl already, why wasn't she leaving? "Is that a Muggle Folder? What do you keep in it?"

Violet had to resist groaning, and merely kept a nice smile on her face. "No," Harry responded. "It's a display case for Chocolate Frog cards. It holds up to 460 cards at a time."

"But it's so small!" she exclaimed. "Isn't magic wonderful? I had no idea I was magical until Professor McGonagall told me. But I've memorised all our textbooks, I do hope that'll be enough!"

It was now Violet's turn to be dumbfounded. Harry didn't appear to be much better. "Every single one?" he asked, not even he had done that. He'd done the once over of the text book with Violet to ensure they had a head start and didn't look stupid. But they hadn't memorised the damn thing.

"Yep!" the girl said, with an eager grin. Violet could see the point of keeping this girl around, with that eager smile… it just seemed to annoy her somewhat. "My names Hermione Granger, may I ask yours?"

Violet wanted to bite back with a 'no', but she refrained. "I'm Violet Potter, and this is my Twin Harry."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Violet nearly smirked, she could get used to this whole fame thing. "You're the children-who-lived! The only ones to survive the Dark Wizard! You're in rise and fall of the dark arts, you know!"

"Really?" Harry asked slightly shocked that they'd be mentioned in books, when they'd obviously done nothing. What more can Violet ask for? Fame for free.

"We'll have to check it out in the Hogwarts library, won't we Harry?" Violet said, not needing to fake the interest in her voice.

"I have a copy!" Hermione called, sounding eager to lend a hand. Violet paused and looked at the girl slowly, before a grin grew on her face.

"Really? I'd love to borrow it. You know, Harry loves books as well, I think you'll get along well."

"We will?" Harry asked, knowing full well that he got along with no one.

"Yes," Violet nodded her head. This girl, would read anything she got her hands on, she'd be an invaluable source of knowledge, and even if the girl grated on her nerves, she was sure Harry won't mind having a buddy to read with. She could never be too careful when planning her greatness.

Hermione beamed at the two. It was so easy to get past this girls defences, was she just really easy to befriend, or…? "Well I have to go find Neville's toad, but I'll be back with that book for you Violet!"

She was lonely, Violet realised as she waved the girl out. All she wanted were a set of friends, Violet didn't really have it in her to feel sorry for her, she really didn't want to make friends, and she wanted to make a life. Hermione was simply necessary damage.

"Why'd you want me to make friends with her?" Harry asked slowly, implying that he knew that she didn't like the bushy haired girl.

"She's smart, it never hurts to have a smart person on board."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, with mock offence.

"Shut it. Would you ever have the patience to memorise a textbook?" Violet prompted, full well knowing the answer. Harry nodded his head in defeat, placing his folder back.

"She seems nice, I like her," Harry nodded. Good, then he can deal with her bossy nature. Violet had less patience than Harry did sometimes.

There was a knock on the door. "Someone knows how to knock," Violet said with faux-amusement. "Well, I'll be."

Violet leaned over to open the door and the blonde boy from the robes shop was standing in the doorway, with two tick, and stupid looking boys flanking him. "There you two are, I've been looking around for a bit."

Violet greeted him with a winning smile but it was Harry that uttered the, "Hello."

"I never did get a chance to introduce myself. The name is Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Which one was which? He'd only gestured behind him as he glided into the compartment, offering his hand to Violet, who was the closest.

"Violet Potter," Violet said grabbing his hand and shaking it, and tried to hind her amusement when his eyes widened slightly.

"Harry," Harry muttered as Draco Malfoy went to shake his hand as well. Draco sat down ushering his little guards to sit down next to him, leaving Harry to gain a new seat next to Violet.

"The famous Twins for defeating the Dark Lord," Draco said sounding pretty stunned. "My father will be pleased to know that I've made good acquaintances at school."

Violet didn't miss the way he said 'Dark Lord' instead of You-Know-Who like everyone else did. Did he support Voldemort's ideals? Or his family? That was more like it. Draco hadn't lived through Voldemort's reign. Would her and her brother be okay to consort with people like Draco?

Violet didn't really care one way or another on the whole Voldemort issue, she couldn't form it in herself to care when she'd never met the parents that the man killed. No one would tell her what he was fighting for, so she couldn't really make a very good judgement on him now could she? Violet knew that Harry saw it as the man who killed their parents and forced them to live with the Durselys.

Violet still had her reservations.

"I'm glad," Violet concurred.

"Made any headway with selecting a broom yet?" The blonde said, with the obvious hope of steering the twins into a conversation. Remembering the book he'd read, Harry jumped into the conversation head first.

"I've decided I want a Nimbus, it seems by far the best option," Harry pipped up.

Draco nodded. "I'm glad you've come to your senses… Did you know that-" Violet really didn't care much for this conversation. She basically tuned it out, until the compartment door slid open again, letting Violet know, without looking that Hermione was back.

"Hey Violet, Harry," her voice turned awkward as she spotted Draco in the compartment and Draco's lips seemed to curl into a sneer. "…Mafloy. I um, got that book you want to borrow Violet."

The girl seemed to shrink into herself in the presence of the blonde haired Malfoy, which made violet think. What'd happened between the two of them? Violet's eyes darted between the two of them before accepting the book. "Thank you Hermione," she accepted The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts graciously.

"I uh, I have to go. We still haven't found Neville's toad, so, yeah, bye!" she waved before she slammed the door shut. Draco's eyes focused on her.

"I didn't take you for the type to consort of Mudbloods, Violet," he said with a hint of disdain in his voice. Violet inwardly floundered, he was obviously displeased and she guessed that Mudblood was some form of insult. Perhaps due to Hermione's status as a Muggle Born. Were they discriminated against?

She could see it happening, a sort of blood purity? Damn it, she hadn't considered this. Would they get any sort of racism against them for only being a half-Blood? "I have no discrimination against those who can help me in some fashion," she responded coolly, flicking open the book like she was dismissing him from her thoughts, when in reality, her thoughts were focused around the boy.

"Some families are better than others Violet, you'd do good to remember that," Draco said, sounding like he was trying to be careful. He was an amateur, he wasn't meant to let others know he was being cautious. This told Violet that this wouldn't not be allies with Violet for this 'indiscretion' and it would allow Violet to lay some groundwork.

"Indeed they are, but an individual that can help out of a certain predicament is very much needed," she flicked to the next page, not bothered because it was only sitting information. "You would have to be blind to ignore the girl's obvious intelligence."

The pale-skinned boy flushed pink, she'd obviously embarrassed him somehow. He'd obviously just taken the girl as a stupid 'Mudblood' without scanning her for any use. Violet would always make the most out of people. It was who she was. Harry jumped in to ease tension. "Draco, do you know if they have flying lessons at Hogworts? I don't really know the study design at Hogwarts."

"Of course," Draco responded instantly, taking Harry's offer of a way out of the current conversation with not much more than a second's hesitation. "Not that I need it, of course."

Harry hummed and Violet still refused to look up, just flicking a page of the book until she actually got to the content. They continued like this till the announcement that they'd be at Hogwarts shortly, sounded over them.

"We need to get changed!" Draco said, loudly, turning to Violet like he expected her to move.

"You might want to find your trunk, then," Violet answered him, not bothering to move from her book until the blonde boy left.

"I thought you were good with people," Harry joked as the door closed and Violet snapped the book shut to reach her robes.

"I am, he is the sort of person to respect someone that he deems to be superior to him, but you have to earn that. I'm simply playing to his expectations," Violet answered reasonably, as she delved into her trunk and pulled out her uniform. Harry and Violet turned around and began to get changed.

There was really nothing they wouldn't do in front of the other. They'd shared the same room since they were born, they shared everything. There was no shame. "And I am?" Harry asked, wondering where Violet was going with this.

"You will be his friend, he wants that as well."

"Hermione Granger? What do you intend to do with her?" Harry asked placing his other clothes back into his trunk and closing it up. Violet slipped the robe over the top of her uniform, before following Harry and doing the same.

"You know that, I'm using her for her obvious intelligence," Violet answered.

"I meant what are you going to be with her?" Harry asked dryly. "I don't want to be caught off guard."

Violet shrugged and the train fully stopped. "I'm going to be her friend. It's all she wants."

"You don't do friends, Violet," Harry reminded. "You do allies and minions."

Violet didn't answer Harry and just opened the carriage door to let her brother out, he frowned, looking at her with narrowed eyes. The twins walked out of the trains, not being able to spot their new 'friends', so they followed the group of unmarked students. Was that? Violet almost groaned, it was Hagrid. "Over her', over her'! Firs' Years! Follo' Meh!"

Violet smiled again, grabbing Harry's hand and ducked though the group of first years so that the giant wouldn't spot them. "For the love of -! Violet he's not that bad."

"You're telling me," Violet muttered under her breath, as the giant ushered the small group into a small horde of boats, yelling about four to a boat!

Violet and Harry got into a boat, followed by a chubby looking boy who seemed nervous, and a tanned boy who was dismissing them. Neither looked very interesting to her. She dismissed them right back, with her politest smile of course. The boats drew towards a massive glittering castle in the foreground. It was breathtaking.

Violet reached over to grab Harry's hand, it was so dark, that she knew the other two in the boat wouldn't even notice. Harry squeezed her hand right back, he was nervous too. It was the start. The start of something good, or bad was yet to be determined.

Quickly, they all had to disembark the boats and the twins let go of the other, and they began they're trudge towards the castle. When they reached the doors, Hagrid raised one of his meaty hands and knocked on the door, loudly, three times.

The door opened to reveal a very stern looking woman, with her hair tightly pulled back to form a cross bun, and a pinched expression. "The firs' years, Pro'essor McGonagall."

A Professor? So this would be one of the people teaching them? Judging from her looks, she'd only be impressed by hard work and grades, but she could be wrong. She'd reserve judgement until she'd taken a class. "Follow me," her voice was short and clipped, a tone that booked no nonsense. She was the hard work type then.

She led the group of first years into the hall, and stopped them to give them a speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you'll be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be your homes and family whilst you are here. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will take them away. At the end of the year we will appoint the house cup to the house with the most amount of points. Wait here, I'll be right back for you," and with that, the woman turned around and left.

The group burst into whispers about how they'd be sorted. Violet did wonder how they did that. Was it some sort of questionnaire? That would make sense, she decided. "That boy says you have to fight a Troll to get sorted," Harry muttered in Violet's ear. "You don't think they're that's stupid to put First-Years against such a high class risk?" he mumbled quietly.

"No," Violet muttered back, looking into Harry's green eyes. "They wouldn't be that stupid. The red-head is obviously an idiot." He didn't look like anything special to her. With worn robes and dirt smudged into his nose, he looked like they typical boy.

No use to her.

She turned her attention elsewhere, and honestly, no one in this group really caught her attention. Of course there was the small group of rich girls whispering in a tight knit group. She'd need to find a way in later, and the same for the smaller group of boys. But other than that, she could spot the nerds, she wouldn't need them with Hermione and Harry – but it couldn't hurt to have a base in with people talented in different areas.

No one else stood out to her, they all looked ordinary, normal. Of no use to her and her growing image of her and Harry's future. "Follow me," The Professor was back and leading them through the wide doors.

Inside were four tables, so they took the test in front of all the other students? She assumed each table was a house, if the colour schemes were anything to go by. At the front stood a table full of the teachers, and in the middle stood Albus Dumbledore, the man that had too many achievements, but with his age, Violet should guess it would have been like that.

In front of the table stood a small stool, with an aged hat onto it. The Professor stood next to the hat, and she noticed the whole hall stop whispering and focus on the hat. Was the hat how they were sorted?

The hat then moved, allowing a tear to form by the rim of the hat. Then? It began to sing, much to the green-eyed girl's amusement.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,__  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>_  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set<em>_Gryffindor__s apart;__  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff__,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuff__s are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw__,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Violet had never been more stunned in her life. The hat talked and the fate of the rest of their lives was tucked neatly inside of a hat… "When I call your name, please come forward to be sorted! Abbott Hannah!"

A blonde, chubby girl stumbled forward and let the hat rest on top of her head before it proclaimed; "Hufflepuff!"

The house clad with yellow burst out in cheers. It was like a game, who could get the most new students. Who could get the most points and who would win the house cup... Nothing of which Violet was interested in playing. What a pity. "We have to try on a hat… You don't think?" Harry mumbled to her, so that no one else could hear.

"Don't think what?" Violet mumbled back, only to see someone get sorted into Ravenclaw.

"That'd talk about things you've done to the headmaster, you know, get us in trouble before we even start."

Violet frowned. She hadn't considered that as a viable option. "Granger Hermione!"

Violet didn't respond to Harry in favour of watching the bushy haired girl walk up to the stool and eagerly jam the hat onto her head. It sat there for a few moments, longer than it had for any other student, before it finally called out; "Gryffindor!"

Hm, Violet had her pegged for Ravenclaw from the song it had sang, maybe there was more to the Muggle Born girl than she'd given her credit for…? The sorting continued with Hermione running up the lit up Gryffindor table. "We mustn't let that happen Harry," Violet finally responded as the next uninteresting person was called up to be sorted. "Can you… block your thoughts of… that stuff."

"I can try," Harry mumbled, and they heard the words, "Malfoy Draco!" called. The twins attention snapped to the sorting hat again, and just as the hat touched his forehead, it screamed out; "Slytherin!"

So he was due for Slytherin after all. Violet frowned and turned her attention to the teachers. Nope of them looked very interesting, expect for the dwarf, even if just for his height, and the greasy black-haired Professor – who looked annoyed that the sorting even took place. "Potter Harry!"

Violet's head snapped to Harry and a hush fell over the hall as Harry strode forward. Violet could see that Harry was unsure of himself, but he was focused, most likely attempting to not let any of his thoughts be seen. He sat down slowly, and a tirade of whispers broke out – things like; "The-Boy-Who-Lived!" and those explaining it to Muggle Borns, "Harry Potter and his twin sister, slayer of the most powerful Dark Lord of the century!"

It was nice to know what others thought of them. What Violet did notice though, was the black-haired Professor's look of hatred directed to Harry. Who had by all accounts been under the hat for over three minutes? More whispers began. "Do you think that hat can sort him?" A first year boy whispered to his friend from behind Violet.

The hat opened his oddly shaped mouth, and she noticed everyone leaning forward with interest… and… "RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw burst into the loudest applause heard yet today. Harry moved from the stool giving Violet a worried look, he hadn't been able to hide his thoughts then. Violet bit her lip, how'd she avoid this? It slowly quieted down, anticipation seemed to feel the room because they knew who was next. They most likely wondered, where she'd go. "Potter Violet!"

Violet wiped all traces of emotion from her face, and let a cool, collected mask flit over her worry. Idly, she noticed a different attention from the teachers than Harry received, it was almost like they knew she was a bit different from Harry. In a good way or not, she'd have to find out.

After all they weren't that different, they balanced each other out, like Yin and Yang. She was the night, he was the day. He was the good, she was the questionable. He was the brains, she was had the silver tongue. They held balance, between them, they were a whole. Violet closed her eyes as the hat settled on her head.

For some reason, she found it fitting. _Hmm, your brother was right. You are an interesting person…_

Speak about anything you have read in either mine or Harry's mind, hat, and you will found out just how vindictive I am, Violet thought, thinking that the hat could hear her. She was right.

_I can't speak of secrets untold, _it hummed in her mind. _Fortunately, I know where you belong. In… _"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head to a smattering of applause. The Slytherin table seemed to dignified to give out anything but that. Violet threw one glance at Harry's slightly disappointed face before making her way over to the Slytherin table.

There was a brief stunned silence, before the sorting continued with, "Weasley Ronald!" the stupid red-haired boy, with a speck of dirt on his nose moved towards the stool as Violet sat down, amongst her fellow first years.

"Pansy Parkinson, Heir of the Parkinson name," a girl with a round face, and a small pug like nose, and squinted eyes, introduced herself, she had been sitting across from Violet, with Draco Malfoy sitting to her imminent right, his two lackeys sitting next to him. This girl… seemed innocent, but spoiled, throwing around a family name to make herself feel better – with a bit of attention, she'd be easy.

"Daphne Greenglass, Heir of the house of Greenglass," the blonde haired beauty sitting next to Pansy introduced herself, with a slightly disdainful look. She needed to be wary of this one, she had high opinions of herself, the only way to get in with her is… well, she had to do was to be perfect. Violet inwardly snorted, of course that'd end well.

"Theodore Nott, Heir to the name Nott," the boy sitting next to the pretty blonde greeted, being the last of the new Slytherins' that she didn't know at the table. She wondered, what was the difference between being Heir of a name and Heir of a house? Was there a significance?

Violet realised it was her turn when the Malfoy and the monkey twins didn't say a single word. "Violet Potter, but I think you all already knew that," she added with an amused lit to her voice. It was always good to start with humour. "SLYTHERIN!" she heard the hall yell, and she turned to see the cold tanned boy from the boat, taking the seat next to her over the one left next to Pansy.

The round of greetings began again, Violet's introduction changing too; "Violet Potter, the girl whose name is known worldwide."

She may have seemed conceded, but that was what was expected from her. Violet just lived to perform. "Blaise Zabini, Heir to too many names to count, after all, anyone in the know, knows why."

Was he challenging her? From the way he smirked at her with one quirk of his eyebrow, she felt as if he was challenging her knowledge due to her rather arrogant introduction. Before Violet could respond Dumbledore began to speak, if she was a good little girl, she would have listened, but she was not, a good little girl.

"If anyone in the know, actually cared," Violet slid in her voice smooth like she was informing the small group of the weather. The tanned, brown eyed boy narrowed his eyes at her, his lips curving in a smirk as he regarded her insult.

"Big words, coming from Slytherin's Half Blood," he retaliated sounding just as cool as she had. She'd expected this ever since she found out of the racism on the train. The other first years seemed to gasp a little bit due to the boys daring.

Violet merely gave the boy one of her more chilling smile. "And yet, I find myself completely unimpressed with your intelligence."

"What is there to be impressed? With half a brain, I'd understand why it couldn't happen," the boy responded easily, turning to the food that just randomly appeared on their places. A bit thrown by the appearance of the food, but not to be deterred, as this might well be her only, if not first chance to show the other Slytherin's that she wouldn't take anything from any of them.

"Isn't it sad, that I am with half a brain, and yet my brother and I managed to do the unspeakable, when _no one else_ could?" It was risky, this she knew, but it was a needed risk. The first years grew into an uncomfortable silence. The two black haired occupants regarding each other coolly, the rest of the first year's eyes darting between them. Zabini turned away first.

"You live up to the expectations, Miss Potter," Zabini said, slowly moving food onto his place. The other first years went to follow his lead, but Violet's hand had been stilled, causing a few of them to pause. Not knowing which of the two they wanted to back yet.

"You will see, that not all expectations about my person, will be true, Mr Zabini," she decided with going with the precedent of names that he'd set. A small win for him. "I, for one, am no saviour. I take care of me, the rest is meaningless."

"I can see this acquaintance ending well, Miss Potter."

He offered friendship… She guessed that she'd accept it, for now. With the barest hint of a smile, she nodded her head. Her eyes flickering over to Harry, sitting at his table, looking awkward amongst the sea of nerds.

Harry would be fine, he was amongst the brightest minds of the year level, the place where he belonged. And she sat here, in a maze of politics, weaving her way into people support groups, into their trust and into their secrets.

Blackmail material was always needed. She turned back to the group of first year Slytherins' and started a conversation on a very universal topic - classes. There was no way she could possibly mess that up... She wondered how Harry was doing...


End file.
